I hate parties but I get to see you so I'll go
by Vivitan
Summary: long title, collection of one shots Angst with happy ending. i write romance the way i write character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: "It's 3 a.m. in the morning and you're off somewhere in someone else's arm and I'm drunk but I miss you."

Piper was drunk out of her mind. Stupid frat party that Annabeth and her long time boyfriend Percy Jackson dragged her into. After ditching her and leaving her with a (very adorable) pyromaniac, she found herself scanning the crowd from their corner. Hot brunette whispering into a laughing blonde. Music was blaring and from what she could determine from the smoke clouds, someone was getting high. And then she saw him.

Him, who was talking to another girl, arm wrapped lazily around the girl's waist. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear and they both laughed. She took another cup from Leo's hand and downed it, trying to wash away the feelings blooming in her.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend," he greeted them later. Piper and Leo smiled to the girl who flushed and punched Jason lightly. "I'll see you around," he said as the girl tugged his sleeve impatiently. He patted Leo's head and ruffled her already messy curls before disappearing.

* * *

Jason had always treated her as a friend. She couldn't remember when his smile didn't steal away her breath or when he came to her crying over his latest breakup and she would be the shoulder he cried on. She never let him know, of course. Too afraid of ruining it so she let herself wallow in self pity as he went around hooking up with strangers at every party. She hated him.

* * *

She was in her dorm again, alone as Annabeth had went home with Percy. Leo had ditched her halfway with Calypso, so she decided to go home. But not without downing half a bottle of vodka.

She pulled out her phone and gently tapped away until her finger lingered on the send button. She pushed it gently and fell asleep.

PiperM: I miss you.

Sent: 3:24 a.m.

Read: 4:36 a.m.

JasonxXSuperBoyX: Me too.

Sent:4:37 a.m.

* * *

They met again the next week, his eyes barely meeting hers until he allowed himself to be pulled down to let her whisper into his ear.

"I love you and I'd give anything to be yours." He smiled,"Been waiting for you to say that."

Piper still hated frat parties but she didn't mind as long as she had Jason next to her this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Person A of your OTP hears a noise in the middle of the night, and goes downstairs with a baseball bat, managing to hit someone in the dark. Person A turns the light on; they've just knocked Person B unconscious by accident– Person B had just sneaked into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

* * *

Piper was startled from her sleep when there was a dull thud coming from downstairs. _Oh no,_ she thought before reaching under the bed, feeling around for the metal bat Nico had given her for a present. Not really sure what he had in mind for its usage but now was the greatest time to see. She crept slowly, holding her breath when more rustling could be heard. Most of the noise seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Her heart started beating louder as she shuffled over.

It was dark, the curtains were closed so the moon couldn't give any source of light in. She squinted seeing someone go through the cupboard. Raising the bat, she swung at the person's head. They fell with a loud crack and she really hoped she didn't kill them. She couldn't handle jail. Well, actually she probably could. She walked over and flipped on the light and stared at the body.

"Jason, what the fuck?" She kicked him with one foot and he groaned. "Okay, you're alive which is good. Uhm," she dashed off and brought back a pillow and a blanket. She moved his head onto the plush pillow before tossing the blanket over him. "We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

"Jason, what force brought you to be awake at such an ungodly hour rummaging through my cupboard?" She glared at him. A bruise had formed on the back of his head and he frowned,"I was hungry." "You're lucky I love you so much. I'm literally this close to hitting you to death," she hugged him. "Next time, just go through Hazel's house. Please. I thought I killed a robber and was going to jail." He laughed,"You could probably handle jail." She pulled away,"How did you get in?" "I used Nico's lock picking kit."

"I'm going to kill that little emo bugger."

"He's going to kill you cause you called him emo."


End file.
